Michael Fassbender
Michael Fassbender (1977 - ) Film Deaths *''300 (2006)'' [Stelios]: Shot in the chest with numerous arrows during a battle with Rodrigo Santoro's army; he dies shortly afterwards with Gerard Butler kneeling by his side. (Thanks to Tommy, Gordon, Vegeta, and Aubrey) *''Angel'' (2007) ' [''Esme]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself ; his body and funeral are shown afterwards. (Thanks to Aubrey) *Eden Lake (2008)'' '' [Steve]: Stabbed repeatedly by Jack O'Connell and Jack's gang (he later dies of shock, blood loss or infection as his wife tries to save him). (Thanks to ND and Aubrey) *Hunger (2008)' [''Bobby Sands]: Dies of starvation during a hunger strike. (Thanks to Vegeta and Aubrey) *''Blood Creek'' (2009)'' '' [Richard Wirth]: Decapitated with barbed wire by Dominic Purcell. (Thanks to Matthew, Vegeta, and Aubrey) *''Inglourious Basterds (2009)'' [Lt. Archie Hickox]: Shot repeatedly in the crotch by August Diehl underneath the table, after Til Schweiger shoots August. (Thanks to Graeme, Emmett and Tommy) *''Jonah Hex (2010)'' [Burke]: Slashed to death by the motor of a boat when Josh Brolin shoves him into it; Josh then burns his body into ash by hitting him while deliberately bringing him back to life too long. (Thanks to Tommy, ND, and Aubrey) *''A Dangerous Method (2011)'' [Carl Jung]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. *''Haywire (2011)'' [Paul]: Shot in the head by Gina Carano (through a pillow to muffle the shot) at the end of a fight. (Thanks to Aubrey) *''Macbeth (2015)'' [Macbeth]: Stabbed and slashed by Sean Harris at the end of a sword fight after he willingly yields to Sean, while their respective soldiers look on. (Thanks to Tommy, Andrew, ND, and Aubrey) *'[[Alien: Covenant (2017)|''Alien: Covenant (2017)]]' [''David / Walter]: Michael plays duel roles in the film. "Walter" is possibly killed (off-screen) by "David". We last see David grabbing a knife to stab Walter, and Walter is not seen from that point forward in the film. TV Deaths *''A Bear Named Winnie'' (2004 TV) [Lt. Harry Colebourn]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Aubrey) *''Gunpowder, Treason and Plot'' (2004 TV) [Guy Fawkes]: Executed by hanging. (Thanks to Aubrey) *''Julian Fellowes Investigates: A Most Mysterious Murder: The Case of Charles Bravo'' (2004) [Charles Bravo]: Poisoned (though I don't know any other details). (Thanks to Aubrey) *''Murphy's Law: Boy's Night Out'' (2005) [Caz Miller]: Shot to death by James Nesbitt. (Thanks to Aubrey) *''The Devil's Whore'' (2008 TV mini-series) [Thomas Rainsborough]: Stabbed to death by Dominic West's soldiers. (Thanks to Aubrey) Gallery 212.jpg|Michael Fassbender in 300 456.jpg|Michael Fassbender in Hunger tumblr_inline_nf9nb2gzc31qhe6zo.jpg|Michael Fassbender in Eden Lake Fassbender, Michael Fassbender, Michael Fassbender, Michael Fassbender, Michael Fassbender, Michael Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in France Category:Irish actors and actresses Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:People who died in Zack Snyder Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Method Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:DC Stars Category:Actors who died in Steven Soderbergh Movies Category:Western Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:War Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Nudity Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Musicians